Longing Hearts
by HeavenlyHorcrux
Summary: Santana and Brittany are in college and, despite being only fifteen minutes away from each other, can't stand being so far apart. Pure fluff. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been so amazing and left reviews on my other fics. It really brightens my day when I get an email alert that someone left a review or alerted my story. :)**

**This is a pure fluff two-shot. I'm pretty busy, but the second piece should be up by the end of the month. I apologize that it'll take so long and I'll direct you to read my other fics :D  
><strong>

**I'm also working on a five-shot that will be added onto the "Mrs. Pierce Knows" story and will deal with the Lopezes. Should be loads of fun to write!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a late November day in Los Angeles and Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez cuddled in Santana's twin bed, tucked away in a corner of her dorm room. The girls went to USC and UCLA, respectively, and although their dorms were under fifteen minutes apart (they had made damn well sure that that would be the farthest they would have to travel when they had selected colleges to apply to), they desperately ached to get even closer.<p>

They were lucky with their dorm mates; they were both nice girls that didn't care if a cross-city rival was regularly within arm's reach in the cramped rooms. When one girl was successfully sneaked in and spent the night, they kept silent on the matter, so long as the two girls kept silent in bed. But these sneak-ins were few and far between; building security would not allow guests to stay the night and the RAs regularly roamed the hallways so it took a bit of conniving to pull it off.

The only way they were regularly able to wake up next to each other was if an afternoon nap was arranged, which is exactly what happened that day. Santana had had a class early in the morning, Brittany soon after. They met at Santana's dorm since her roommate had classes until the evening and showed one another how desperate their longing was.

They drifted in and out of sleep together, basking in the early afternoon sunlight shining through the window.

"I miss this Britt. So much."

"Me too."

Another minute passes. Santana nuzzles Brittany's neck.

Brittany breaks the silence. "You know what? I checked. Married and engaged couples can live off-campus. For both of our schools."

Santana jolts up, looking slightly bewildered. "Are you serious?"

Brittany shifts so she mirrors Santana, propping herself up on her elbow. "Yeah. I stopped by my residence office and Googled yours."

Santana's eyes open widely. She pauses for a long moment, something close to awe etched onto her face, before she ungracefully contorts her body, twists her torso around, jerks open the top drawer of her nightstand, and snatches out something from the very back corner.

She turns back to face Brittany, her eyes filled with hope. She starts to settle back down before her eyebrows twitch in that adorable way Brittany loves and repositions herself so she's kneeling on the bed in front of Brittany, her ankles hanging over the edge. Brittany sees her anxious movements and pulls herself up into a sitting position so she's level with Santana.

Santana takes a shallow breath, her eyes meeting Brittany's. She says the next words way more confidently than she feels.

"Marry me." She discreetly swallows. "I can't spend another day without you. I don't want to wake up again without you next to me." She opens up her fist and turns it over, revealing a small black velvet box.

Santana looks at Brittany with so much love, so much adoration, she feels her eyes start to water. She launches herself at Santana, kissing her wherever there's bare skin, laughing out of sheer joy and exhilaration.

And Santana's kissing her back, one hand clutching Brittany's shirt, the other woven through her hair.

After the two are forced to pull apart to catch their breaths, Brittany lets out a shaky laugh and reaches for the ring box that had been promptly forgotten. She runs a finger over the top of it before sliding it under the lid and unhinging it. Brittany couldn't stop staring at it; it was perfectly what Santana would give her. It was white gold, sleek and modern yet still traditional, with a large sapphire perched in between two smaller diamonds. Her fingers glide over it, working to memorize every crevice and cut perfectly. When she shifts it a bit, she sees there's something engraved on the inner part of the band. She holds it up to the light and reads _I love you like never before._

She thinks it's impossible to love someone this much. Surely there must be some sort of rule against it? Against allowing one other person to understand her like this, to make her happy like this, to be like _this_?

She finally lifts her eyes to meet Santana's. She sees that look. _That look. _She's sure she's wearing the same one. "You had this?"

"Yeah. I got it in New York when were for there for Nationals in May. I saw it and… well, it was perfect. I had to get it. I sent it away to get engraved this summer but I didn't plan on using it until after college, after we had jobs. Until we were like, twenty-five."

She gives a little chuckle before growing visibly nervous. "So that's a yes, right? Is that a yes?"

Brittany grins. "Grab my purse, San."

Santana looks a lot more nervous now and confusion is added in there. She edges herself off the bed to get it from where Brittany had so unceremoniously dumped it the second she entered the room and kneels back on the bed, sitting on her calves, the handbag resting on the girls' knees.

Brittany flips it open, fishes around in the bag, and pulls out a box. A small box. A ring-sized box.

She turns the box over in her hand, facing it towards Santana. Her grin widens. "Marry me?"

Now Santana's the one crying as she hastily opens the little leather cube to reveal a ring that, and there was no other way to describe it, was so perfectly Brittany and Santana combined. It was whimsical yet sophisticated, fun yet bold. The gold band tapered at the ends and spiraled and curved around itself like ivy. Three small pairs of sapphires and rubies were embedded into the metal so it was smooth to the touch.

Santana gapes at Brittany, then at the ring, then back at Brittany. "But how did you…"

"I saw it when we visited here over the summer. It was the same thing that happened to you."

Santana can't help but repeat herself, this time with more emphasis. "But _how_ did you…"

"Kurt."

She mutters a curse. "I knew I shouldn't have asked him to cover for me in New York."

Brittany giggles. "We can still wait until we're twenty-five like you said. I still want that. But right now I just want you."

Santana dives forward for another deep kiss.

"Put it on me San?"

"Let's do them at the same time."

They fumble with the rings and their hands, struggling to find some sort of arrangement that would allow them to simultaneously put them on. Brittany laughs at how frustrated Santana gets; Santana can't help but turn her pout into a grin.

Once they finally manage to get the rings on, getting used to the new weight, they wrap their arms around each other, leaning their foreheads together. Their mouths are centimeters apart.

"I love you, Brittany."

"I love you, Santana."

They kiss again, slowly this time, without the frenzy that their kisses normally had when they discovered themselves in a room to themselves, but not without the passion. They sink back down on the mattress, wrapped in each others' arms, content to stare at each other, at their _fiancé_. The rest of the world can wait for now.

"Hey San?"

"Mhm?"

Santana tucks a piece of loose blond hair behind Brittany's ear, her fingers lingering there to play with her locks.

"I can't wait to tell people."

"Like who?"

"Everyone! Calling and telling people is the most fun part! You know, other than the whole getting married and wedding part, especially the part where you get to be my wife." Santana's stomach swoops at the sound of that word.

"We'll tell them all, together. But first, I think I want you to myself for a while."

Brittany's eyes glint in understanding and she raises her eyebrows. "You have a class in an hour."

"Not anymore."

And with that, she wastes no time in pushing Santana onto her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****The Spanish in this chapter is from an online translator. Sorry if it's completely inaccurate.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>An hour later, Santana and Brittany are curled around each other with content smiles on their faces. Santana lightly traces her fingers over freckles on Brittany's arm; Brittany absentmindedly twirls Santana's hair.<p>

Brittany breaks the silence with a giggle. "That's the first time I've ever had sex with my fiancée."

"Say that word again?"

"Fiancée?"

Santana nods.

"Fiancée. Fiancée fiancée fiancée fiancée fiancée. Feee-onn-saayy."

She makes a different exaggerated face on each syllable, causing Santana to laugh.

"Now you try."

Santana says the word as many times as she can in one breath. Brittany finds it funny that when you normally say one word a bunch of times in a row, it starts to sound funny and you can't really remember what it means or why you used it in the first place, but that doesn't happen with this word. It means something different, something special. It's not a normal word.

"I like that word."

"Me too, B."

A minute passes.

"We should call our parents now, San. Yeah?"

"Yeah. You wanna do yours first or mine?"

"Well since my last name is gonna be first, we can do your parents first."

Santana just grins in response and reaches over Brittany for her cell phone.

"It's ten to two. So it's not even five there yet. My mom's still at work." She looks unsure of herself and bites her lip a little.

"Hey, your mom is going to love to hear from you! It doesn't matter if she's at work. Come on, call her now so I can be right."

Sometimes Brittany just melts Santana's heart.

Brittany sees the worries leave her face and her shoulder does a little twitch. Brittany guides Santana up, props the pillows up on the headboard behind them, and pulls her back into her arms to rest in a sitting position.

Santana calls her mom and puts the phone on speaker. Her secretary answers and says she's in a meeting but she'll be done in a minute before putting the girls on hold.

Santana tenses up again; Brittany rubs her hand in little calming circles on her back.

"What do I say, Britt?"

"Whatever comes naturally. Just say what's on your mind."

The phone clicks. "Gloria Lopez speaking."

"Hi Ma, it's Santana."

"Santana, my sweetheart! Why are you calling now?"

Santana knows she didn't mean it offensively, just she usually called at around four in LA, which would be seven back home, right before her parents sat down for dinner.

She bypasses the question. "You're on speakerphone." She doesn't have to say who with.

"Oh, hi Brittany. How are you doing?"

"So good!" She glances at Santana and seeing that she's not going to make any headway, she steps in. "We actually called now because Santana has something to tell you."

Santana attempts to glare at Brittany but she's never been really good at that so Brittany thinks it ends up looking adorably grateful.

Santana clears her throat. "Uhm. Yeah. So…" Brittany squeezes her a little tighter. "Me and Brittany are engaged."

A second of silence passes, but to Santana it feels like an hour.

Mrs. Lopez gives a most un-Mrs.-Lopez-like squeal. "Oh, Santanita! I'm so happy for you! Oh, my baby, my baby, you're all grown up and going to be married! To _Brittany_! You two are so perfect together, so very cute. Who asked who?"

The girls glance at each other. Santana replies, "I think it was pretty mutual."

Mrs. Lopez goes on gushing. "I want to hear the story. And see the rings! Both of them! You'll both have to come home this weekend, of course. I'll book the plane tickets now. And I'll have to throw an engagement party. And I'll have to start planning now! That only gives me two days to make this spectacular!"

"Okay Mama, just don't tell anyone else yet, okay? We still have to tell Papi and B's parents."

"Of course, of course." Santana can almost _hear_ her mother distractedly waving her hand. "Go on now, go tell them. Don't talk to boring me."

Santana and Brittany say their goodbyes but they're not really sure Mrs. Lopez hears anything over the sound of her mumbling about what shape is best for an ice sculpture.

When Santana hangs up, Brittany lightly knocks her forehead against Santana's.

"I told you so."

Santana doesn't even try to hide her grin.

"Shut up."

"Now is that any way to speak to your fiancée?"

"It is when she decides to be all smart and brags about it."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later (they might have gotten a bit distracted with each other) Santana's scrolling through her contacts list to find the number for Lima's St. Rita's Medical Center to call her dad.<p>

"St. Rita's Medical Center, wing C front desk, how may I help you?"

"Hi, may I speak to Dr. Lopez?"

"He's on the floor now, so it might be a moment. Who should I say is calling?"

"Santana. His daughter."

They hear her put the phone down and a distant _paging Dr. Lopez, paging Dr. Lopez_ sounds over the soft murmur of the ward.

Santana and Brittany somehow get into a tickle fight which abruptly stops when Dr. Lopez's deep voice is heard conversing with the assistant. They straighten themselves out just before Dr. Lopez picks up the phone.

"Santana? Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Hi Papi, nothing's wrong. It's actually good. Really, really good. We just called to tell you something."

"Is Brittany there? Hello, Brittany."

"Hi, Mr. Lopez!"

"So what is it?"

Santana stares into Brittany's eyes. Brittany smiles and scrunches her nose and Santana swears she thought it was impossible for anyone to be that adorable.

"Brittany and I are engaged."

He lets out an elated chuckle. "Wow. I am so happy for you Santana. And you too, Brittany."

He sounds genuinely happy for them, even though his response does not compare to his wife's. He's always been more reserved and formal, even with family. Santana says it's because he's proud and thinks people look down on him because of his accent.

Brittany thinks Santana's proud too, but in a different way.

Santana smiles sweetly.

"Thanks Papi."

She looks down at her hand where Brittany has taken to tracing patterns and letters with the tip of her finger.

"Sé que ha sido difícil, pero estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes. Me alegra que estás feliz. Me alegra que te hace feliz." [I know it has been hard for you, but I am so proud of you. I am happy you are happy. I am happy she makes you happy.]

Santana bites the inside of her cheek. Brittany knows she will tell her what he said later.

"Thank you, Papi."

"I have to get back to work. I will talk to you soon?"

"We're coming home this weekend. Mami's planning a party for us."

He chuckles again.

"Of course she is. I will see you both this weekend. Te quiero, Santana. You too, Brittany."

"I love you too, Papi."

"Bye, Mr. Lopez. See you in two days!"

Santana hangs up and nuzzles into Brittany's neck.

"That went a lot better than I expected."

"You underestimate your family, San."

Santana leaves a trail of kisses down Brittany's neck to her collarbone before whispering in her ear.

"Well I do not underestimate how incredibly hot you are."

Brittany swats her away.

"No fair, we didn't even do my family yet! "

Santana pouts.

"You can wait ten more minutes."

"Unlikely."

Brittany pokes her in the ribs and Santana smiles again before she remembers to pretend to look upset. Brittany just giggles at her and pulls her phone away to call her mom at home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom! Santana's on, too."

"Hey girls! How's everything been? How's school?"

"Really good, but we actually called to tell you something. Is Dad home yet?"

"Yeah, I'll get him on the other phone."

They hear her pull the phone away and faintly call for him before she moves back to the phone.

"So what should I make for dinner? I was trying to decide between spaghetti and chicken cutlets."

"Spaghetti, definitely," Santana responds. Brittany thinks fondly back to their Breadstix days.

The line clicks as Mr. Pierce gets on.

"Hey Britt-bear!"

"Hi Daddy!" Brittany grins conspiratorially at Santana. "Oh yeah, you're on speakerphone with Santana. Say hi to my fiancée."

Mrs. Pierce takes an excited gasp.

"Oh, hi Sa—wait, what did you just say?"

"Oh yeah, you're on speakerphone?"

"No, after that."

"With Santana?"

"After that."

"Say hi?"

Mr. Pierce groans exasperatedly. "Come on, Brittany!"

"Oh, you mean the fiancée part? Say hi to my fiancée?"

Brittany's parents start talking at the same time, each trying to talk louder than the other to make sure they're heard.

"Oh, I just _knew_ you two would—"

"I'm _so _happy for you two—"

"The second I saw Santana, I just knew—"

"Like another daughter, just practically lived here—"

Santana and Brittany just chuckle and snuggle a little closer, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Pierce to finish.

When they reach a stopping point, Brittany says, "You'll be seeing us this weekend. We're flying in; Santana's mom's planning some sort of party."

"Can you just make sure my mom doesn't go too overboard?"

"Of course, of course," Mrs. Pierce assures. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, I got my iPhone. Do that video-talk thing so I can see the rings!"

"Oh, umm…" Santana evaluates their totally naked bodies wrapped in the sheets and decides that that wouldn't be the best idea.

Brittany comes to the rescue. "But then there's no surprise on Saturday! It'll ruin all the fun."

"Okay, fine. I'll wait."

"Can you put Ashley on the phone?"

After a bunch of _I love you_'s and a couple more delighted outbursts, the phone makes its way to Brittany's little sister.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash. Santana's on the phone, too."

"Hey guys. What did you just say to Mom and Dad? They were just like, hopping around and crying and stuff. I thought they were going crazy or someone lit their shoes on fire or something."

They both smile at the description.

"We told them some news and we wanted to tell you, too. Me and Santana are engaged!"

"That means now you get to be related to me, Ashley!"

"Eww, I don't want to be related to _Santana_!"

Brittany smirked. Ashley had always secretly admired Santana.

"Well, deal with it, 'cause now Britty and me get to kiss in front of you all the time and you can't say anything."

"Gross, Santana. Kissing's super gross."

"Yeah, but see, thing is, I really like kissing your sister. In fact, I think I might just kiss her right now…"

Santana smirks when she hears Ashley shriek and hang up and leans over a bit to do just that.

When they pull apart, Brittany says, "So parents and Ashley are done, who next? Quinn of course, we haven't talked to her since when, Monday? Then Mike and Mercedes and Tina. And Puck and Sam. Then Kurt, he did tip me off about the ring. But I expect he'll be disappointed the wedding's not anytime soon. We should tell Tina to tell Mr. Schue. I wonder where Mrs. Corcoran is now. She was so nice to us. And Sue, but she probably already knows. She has spies everywhere. And then Rachel and Sugar and Rory. And Artie. That one might be a little awkward. Then Blaine. Then Finn. I know you'll love rubbing it in his face. But if we tell Mercedes and Tina first then everyone else will already know by the time we get to them. They're such big gossips."

Santana's soft chuckles had escalated into a giggle then a loud laugh, eventually cutting off Brittany's train of thought.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking about what I've gotten myself into." She wraps her arms around Brittany's neck.

Brittany grins. "I'd say a _lifetime of happiness."_ She sings the last part in that way she knows Santana thinks is super cute, like _stop the violence_ or _Finn should fall off a cliff_.

Santana grins back. "Yeah, I'd say that too." She pulls her in for a kiss.


End file.
